Motor City Bangers
The Motor City Bangers '('MCB) are a major street gang in Detroit during the events of Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Deus Ex: Black Light. Background The Motor City Bangers are one of the warring gangs in Detroit, along with the Derelict Row Ballers (DRB). Although massively outnumbered by the DRB, the MCB are heavily mechanically augmented and thus possess far superior abilities. They are much better equipped than the DRB, with many of their members using shotguns and combat rifles. Activities 2027 In , a corrupt cop, Jack O'Malley, attempts to spark a full-on gang war between the MCBs and DRBs. He tries to hire a hitman to kill a MCB member, Double-T (who had also witnessed O'Malley murdering a drug dealer), and have the hitman plant the murder weapon in DBR territory. O'Malley unwittingly "hired" Adam Jensen, who instead knocked out the members of MCB living in Earl's Court so that the Detroit Police Department could bring Double-T to testify against O'Malley. In the wake of the Aug Incident, which hit Detroit hard, the MCBs made their move against the DRBs, and established themselves as the ruling criminal element. According to Pritchard, the MCBs provide a "violent order" for downtown Detroit. 2029 In early , the MCBs, under the leadership of Magnet, have been raiding now-abandoned Sarif Industries facilities, particularly the abandoned Milwaukee Junction manufacturing plant. The MCBs were hired by Illuminati agent Jenna Thorne to help carry out the Illuminati's plans to extract the Sarif-made augmentations for use in Europe. Jensen and Stacks intervene and destroy the manufacturing plant by detonating explosives. Task Force 29 arrive shortly later. However, the MCBs had managed to load a large shipping container with stolen augments and escape to the Detroit airport. The MCBs then attempt to hand off the stolen augments (minus a few choice pieces they took for themselves) to an ex-Belltower-turned-gun-runner named Sheppard. However, the hanger is attacked by Task Force 29 and Jensen. Most of the MCB present at the deal, including Magnet, are killed. After Magnet's demise, Francis Pritchard speculates that downtown Detroit will be less stable due to the weakening of the MCBs. Notes *Being mechanically augmented themselves, they are initially friendly to augmented people like Adam Jensen, unless they are attacked (in contrast to the Derelict Row Ballers, who are openly hostile to all augment users). *Despite being augmented themselves, they are not above calling someone else a "hanzer" when provoked. *Their gang color is yellow. *The MCB's mechanical augmentations are usually yellow painted or gold plated, which is possibly a reference to "bling" fashion. *In Deus Ex: Black Light, Jensen states that most MCBs have low-grade TYM athletic augmentations. *It's implied that the MCB are who supplied Jacob White with his gas bomb. Jacob White was a former MCB member, an MCB informant tells Detroit Police that the bomb came from a government weapons stash hidden in Highland Park, a couple MCB members can be found hanging out in Highland Park, and FEMA has a secret detention camp underneath the area. Trivia * Gangs are traditionally organized around ethnicity and/or nationality. The MCB is formed around being augmented, which is seen as a new type of ethnicity in the series. Gallery Mcb-members.png|Two members of Motor City Bangers. MCB arm.jpg|The Bangers' arms. it:Motor City Bangers Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution organizations Category:Factions